Look around (and tell me what you see)
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Looking around, he felt very tired. Much more than a 15-year-old should feel. Civil War fic
**A/N: Hi, guys! Long time no see ;-) I've written this one shot about Civil War because I just can't wait to see the movie especially since I watched the last trailer with Spiderman! Yes! This is the role I think Spiderman is going to have in the movie though it's just my crazy theory. Please review if you like it or at least take into account that favorite button.**

 **And English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for any mistakes. I do what I can :-)**

* * *

Peter had never been in a war. How could he? He was only fifteen, the closer he had been to a war was the day of the Chitauri invasion and taking into account he was in his house in Queens it wasn't very close. But now he was in the front lines and he was surrounded by fire, screams and chaos. And how had he gotten there? Easy, he could even write a receipt for everyone who wants to be in his place:

1\. Get bitten by a radioactive spider.

2\. Start working as an intern for a billionaire genius a week later (when you don't have full control of your powers yet)

3\. To make things worse, take as your new hobby beating up criminals at night

4\. Accept taking part in a stupid war with superpowered people because your childhood hero is asking you to and is threatening to tell your not so secret identity to the authorities.

See? It's not that difficult.

Back to the matter, the fight was supposed to take place in a remote airport in Germany but things had gotten out of control, which wasn't really surprising, and now they were in the center of Leipzig. People were screaming and running away and wasn't that the reaction people had from villains? He guessed all of them were behaving more like villains than heroes.

He looked up to see Scarlet Witch and the Vision staring at each other intensely. They looked like they were engaged in some kind of mental fight and neither of them were moving. _Well, at least that way they won't destroy the city_ Peter thought. At the end of the street, Hawkeye and Black Widow were fighting and the archer was being a little too generous firing explosive arrows. At that moment his spider sense tingled and he moved out of the way of the Winter Soldier who had just been thrown into a building by Black Panther. The assassin got up and ran towards the prince of Wakanda. He tried to punch him with his mechanical arm but Black Panther dodged it. Peter stood there, and for a moment he thought about helping Black Panther, he was in his team after all. He was about to fire a web ball at the Winter Soldier when his spider sense tingled again and he got down. He felt Falcon's wings passing above him.

"Hi, Captain America's sidekick!" Peter said with a cheery tone while he thought: _What's wrong with me? It looks like I have a death wish or something like that._

Falcon shot at him repeatedly and Peter managed to dodge the bullets thanks to his spider sense. God bless it. Peter shot two strands of web at Falcon's wings and pulled down. Falcon tried to get free but he had run out of ammo and Peter was very strong. The teenager smiled under his mask, sure he didn't see that coming. Once Falcon was close to the ground, Peter punched him in the face leaving him dazzled. He looked at the unconscious form of the hero with satisfaction. _I'm sure he would have a heart attack if he knew he has been defeated by a teenager._

Suddenly, he heard screams. They came from a nearby street. He shot a web line at a building and let his enhanced hearing guide him until the source of the screams. Peter didn't know how (probably one of Hawkeye's explosive arrow) but a huge hole had been made in the middle of the road. Most of the cars had stopped before falling into the hole, but one of them was balancing precariously on the edge. Peter saw a couple with a child inside, completely terrified. The woman was trying to calm down the child who was crying in the backseat. Peter landed on the ground and ran towards the car but, then he saw how the car started moving and fell.

"No!" Peter shouted and, without thinking twice, he jumped into the hole. He shot a web line at the car just a few seconds before it crashed against the ground and with his free arm he shot a web line at the edge of the hole. And he was left there, dangling like an old rag doll that was going to be ripped apart at any moment. He felt like his arms were going to snap in any moment. His super strength had a limit and he thought that was it. And how the hell was he going to save the family in the car if he couldn't move? At that moment, he felt a pop in his shoulder and he cried out. He had never dislocated his shoulder but he thought that was very close to it. He took deep breaths trying to endure the pain and looked down.

Inside the car the parents were hugging the child tightly while they looked up at Spider-Man like he was a hero. _But I'm not_ Peter thought. _I'm just a kid of Queens who joined this war because I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't. I thought I could make a difference and I was wrong. Up there, real heroes are killing each other without thinking about the consequences. Without thinking about families in cars. I don't want to be a part of that. I can't be a part of that._

The web was resisting (he didn't know he had made that thing so strong) but he wasn't. He knew he was going to let go of the car at any moment and those people were going to die. The car moved and the family screamed. _Please, God, if you are there, now it is a good moment to do something._

Suddenly, he saw a giant hand getting into the hole and grabbing the car as it were a toy. Peter relaxed because he already knew the family was safe. He didn't think he had enough strength to get out of the hole by himself but it didn't matter. The same giant hand grabbed him (with a little too much force than what was necessary) and laid him on the road.

Peter looked up at... Giant-Man? Ant-Man? How did you call a guy who could turn both giant and microscopic? Whatever his name was, he pushed a button in his suit and returned to his normal size in which he was only a head taller than Peter.

"Are you OK?" He asked and Peter was surprised to hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Peter said getting up. "And the family?"

"Just a couple of scratches. They ran away" Then, Ant-Man looked around and said. "Man, this has gotten out of hand".

Peter looked around and knew Ant-Man was right. The city was completely destroyed and this time it wasn't because of an alien invasion or an evil cybernetic entity. It was because of them. _We have done this, the ones that called themselves heroes_. And Peter would like to lie and say he didn't know what he was doing. But he knew. He had wanted to fight and he hadn't thought about how many lives would be ruined.

"Do you know I was going to attack you?" Ant-Man asked suddenly and Peter tensed up. "I saw you running and the first thing I thought was I gotta punch this guy. I didn't even see the car and the hole until you jumped into it. I wear this suit to be a hero, to help people. But I was more focused on fighting than on helping. What kind of hero does that make me?"

"The same kind as me, I guess" Peter said. "This has to stop. They're destroying the city".

"Yeah, you're right. This is only giving more arguments to the ones who want us to sign the Sokovia Accords".

"I don't care about those damned accords. I just don't want innocent people to get hurt". Like it happened with my uncle, he thought but didn't say it out loud.

Before Ant-Man could reply, Peter shot a web line at the rooftop of a building, swinging through the city. If he wanted to stop this stupid war, he had to talk to the leaders of both teams. But, where were they? The city was pretty big and finding them would take hours. At that moment he heard an explosion behind him and he looked back. A nearby building had exploded and Iron-Man had come out of it _. That was easy_ Peter thought, swinging towards that building.

"Hey, Spidey, are you here to help me finish the job?" Tony said, pointing at the inside of the building. Captain America was looking at them with hatred, and that expression felt very wrong in the face of America's poster boy. Peter shook his head and told himself to focus.

"You know? A few years ago, during the Chitauri invasion, I saw you both fighting those aliens and defending the city and I thought I want to be like these guys. When I got my powers, I started to fight crime hoping to be like you someday though I thought I would never be as good as you. That it was impossible".

"Well, that's great, Spidey..."

But before Tony could continue, Peter said:

"Until I met you in person! You're not heroes, you're just two little kids having a pissing contest!"

Yep. He had totally said that to two of the most powerful people on Earth. His aunt was right when she said that his mouth was going to get him into trouble one day. Well, he had already started so he might as well finish, right?

"You're supposed to help people and look at what you are doing!" he shouted, pointing at the demolished buildings. "This city is destroyed because of you. Because you decided to create a war and dragged us all in it!"

"I gave you a choice and you took it" Tony said.

"Yeah, if I didn't join you, you would tell SHIELD my identity. What a choice!" Peter said sarcastically. "But you're right. I made my choice and I deeply regret it. I should have never participated in this craziness, even if that meant rotting in a prison of SHIELD. No one is going to win this, don't you see it? When this is over no one is going to trust us anymore, and with good reason. People will see as monsters because that's what we will become. Maybe what we have already become".

The silence that followed that statement was shocking. Iron Man and Captain America looked at Spider-Man and Peter knew right then that his plan had failed. Because there were a lot of feelings contained in those looks: regret, sadness and also resignation. And Peter realized it. They had known what the cost was since the beginning and they didn't care. They weren't shocked by what he had told them, they just pitied the naive kid who thought things could return to the way they were before.

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man" Captain America said.

"So am I" Peter said. He turned around and shot a web line at one of the buildings. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. The city had already been evacuated and the streets were empty except for the ones who were fighting each other. Peter felt sorry for the people who were going to lose their homes though he was sure the government would help them or Tony Stark would contribute with a generous donation to calm down his own conscience.

Looking around, he felt very tired. Much more than a 15-year-old should feel. He was done with this war and if he couldn't stop it he sure wasn't going to keep fighting in it. If Tony and the others wanted to destroy the city, it was their problem. And about his identity, Tony was they only one he knew the nerd under the mask and he didn't think he was going to tell it to anyone.

He opened one of the pockets of his belt and grabbed his phone. He needed to hear a familiar voice, someone who would remind him that there was something else than this horrible war.

"Peter, sweetheart, how are you doing in your school trip?"

Peter almost started crying when he heard his aunt's voice through the phone. He had missed her so much...

"Not very good, actually".

"Why? What happened?"

"It just wasn't what I thought it was going to be"

"I'm so sorry, Peter".

"It's okay, aunt May. I'm coming home and that's what matters".


End file.
